


A Day In The Life

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [245]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Harry lives with his parents, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Apothecary James Potter, F/M, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, October Prompt Challenge, Stay At Home Mum Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: One day in the life of James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 19





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this is supposed to be Next- Gen and this is anything _but_. 
> 
> Tomorrow will be better!
> 
> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 6: _Godric's Hollow._

James enjoy his days. 

He floos eagerly to Diagon Alley, keen to get to the Apothecary and begin his days work. He might not be a Healer but that doesn’t matter a single sickle. He’s helping people, easing their small worries, their aches and their pains. Sometimes, he’ll meet with Sirius and Remus, enjoy a quick cup of tea in the café. He loves his mates immensely but he doesn’t envy their lax freedom. 

In the evening it is home to Godric’s Hollow. 

Home to Lily and baby Harry. Never has a man adored his family as much as he.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
